bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The Low-Star Challenge
Admittedly, I was super bored and since I have the Heaven's Edge, I decided to test some stuff. For these challenges, we are going to focus on Rainbow Goddess, an EX trial that rewards you with Tilith's evolution material. This challenge offers some interesting restrictions including using one unit of a lower rarity. The purpose of this is not necessarily to show off, but more rather to showcase how certain units fare against high-leveled content. Indeed, this trial is not particularly difficult with full Omni teams, especially considering this trial was released during the release of Omni Six Heroes and Kulyuk's batch. I would do the Genius' Challenge, but that's still a work-in-progress, even with a 6* unit. For those who are unaware of what the Heaven's Edge does, it's a stat-boosting sphere that is only obtainable upon reaching Lv999. It offers insane effects along with a whopping 150% boost to all parameters, the highest out of every single sphere ever to be released in the entire game. For more info, check out the Heaven's Edge here. With the Heaven's Edge, it opened up more opportunities to use units that most people would generally dismiss as either outclassed, not-so-viable, and/or trash. There are a great number of units that only have a maximum 6* form, such as Fiora, Rigness, Leore, and much more. In this Squad Spotlight, I am going to showcase how certain units that you would normally not see in high-leveled content fare while equipped with the Heaven's Edge. While the goal isn't to just clear the content by tossing in a lower-tiered unit into the squad, the real goal of these challenges is to showcase the potential of units that you would normally not see. I am aware that there are other clears featuring not even a full team. As mentioned before, this is not meant to showcase how to beat hard content using these units, but more rather showcasing the potential of them. Now that we've reached the heavens, who are the units blessed with this kind of power? Squad Spotlight Squad 1: 6-Star Challenge Units= |-| Spheres= *Zenia (Lead): Obsidian Core Amplifier & Sacred Dagger *Rain (Friend): Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Zalts: Demonic Regalia & Ethereal Wall *Fiora: Heaven's Edge & Growth Device *Holia: Bourn Jewel & Sacrilege Orb *Zelnite: Thief's Jewel & Resistive Device First challenge was to use a 6* unit in the squad. I did not necessarily cater towards which 6* unit fit best for this squad composition, so I went in with whatever unit I wanted. Fiora was able to reach parameters higher than Zenia's; however, there is another thing to consider as Zenia only had the +30% all stats boost as her only means of boosting HP. Fiora maximized parameters by utilizing Growth Device and Heaven's Edge, granting the most well-rounded stats in the current game. Barrier Mirror was another option as it has the highest HP boost out of all spheres in the game. Simply put, Fiora's Atk Down did some work and turned out to work quite well with the squad, despite not having UBB. Zenia's utility definitely contributed to dealing massive loads of damage with normal attacks. Squad 2: 5-Star Challenge Units= |-| Spheres= *Zenia (Lead): Obsidian Core Amplifier & Reign Alpha *Rain (Friend): Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Rozalia: Beiorg's Armor & Celestial Staff *Dranoel: Heaven's Edge & Growth Device *Holia: Bourn Jewel & Sacrilege Orb *Zelnite: Nevana Crown & Sacred Dagger So then I thought the 6-Star Challenge was a bit too easy. So, I decided to switch things up a bit and bring in a 5* unit instead of a 6* unit. I wanted to have a little fun with a reward unit from the Earth Vortex Arena event that took place in January 2015 called Dranoel. For those who missed out on these Vortex Arena units, you can obtain them from Guild Token Exchange for 20000 Guild Tokens. These are more for collection purposes, but still fun units to play around with especially if you're using them for hard content. I decided to add a decent bulk of Earth units to utilize the unique Atk buff that Dranoel had. This allowed Zelnite's normal attack damage to skyrocket and because of this, I swapped the Sacred Dagger to Zelnite instead of Zenia. Another fun thing I took note of was Dranoel's parameters being higher than the stats of the units I used in my first clear of this trial upon its release. Squad 3: 4-Star Challenge Units= |-| Spheres= *Zenia (Lead): Obsidian Core Amplifier & Reign Alpha *Rain (Friend): Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Mifune: Demon Striker & War Demon's Blade *Lymle: Heaven's Edge & Celestial Staff *Holia: Bourn Jewel & Sacrilege Orb *Zelnite: Nevana Crown & Sacred Dagger Okay, you're probably thinking that I was extremely bored enough to take it another step. I get it. However, this time, I took things up a notch by omitting some of the most essential damage utility buffs in the squad. The only reliable damage utility I had access to was Rain's tri-buff and Zenia's Spark buff. Lymle was more left as a damage dealer, as her only utility is to cure status ailments, which was irrelevant throughout the trial considering there weren't any buff wipes in thresholds that Karl could ruin your day with. It's still amazing to see Lymle perform well in high-leveled content like this trial. Despite her lack of BB damage output, the normal attack damage is quite noticeable in comparison. Even slotting in Mifune was a huge step as you normally never use him in hard content. Conclusion Special thanks to DonQuiXoTe888 for the Rain friend lead. Have you ever thought about units that never really seemed viable in the past have a lot of potential because of a special use you have for them? If it's not for Heaven's Edge or Sky Orb, how would you think of other sphere setups to make them more usable? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts